Meant to Be
by iluvdoggs
Summary: This story is AU. Michael and Mia are the same age and Lilly is older than Michael by 1 year.R&R please!
1. The Day We Met

Chapter 1 The Day We Met

"Mia's POV Monday

I'm so nervous. I know it's just 4th grade. Nothing to freak out about, but still. I can't believe I'm this nervous. My teacher is Ms. Holland. She seems nice enough. Sitting next to me is a boy named Michael Moscovitz. I think I know him somewhere. If I remember correctly, he has a sister name Lilly. Lilly Moscovitz.

Tuesday

Michael is extremely funny, nice and cute...Oh my gosh! Did I really just call him cute! No way, I can't be. I cannot be falling for him. We are totally the genius of this class. We do everything together and finish everything together. When we have to find a partner for a project most likely we are together.

* * *

We spent the 1st semester like this but during the second semester, Ms Holland changed our seats and we were apart. But even then I could catch him every once in a while looking at me.

Now the question is how are my parents going to accept this. Or maybe even more serious than that is does he even like me?"

I looked back at my old diary and laughed. I was so blind then. Old memories flooded back into my mind and I remembered all the time we spent together, all the time people tell me that Michael liked me and I never for a single moment believe them that it could have been true.

But now I know that it is true. It always was true. I just didn't want to believe the fact that he actually liked... I mean likes me. We are both freshmen now at Albert Einstein High School and a new adventure begins...

* * *

So um what do you think? I don't know where on earth I got this idea but um please review so I know what you think and if I should continue this story... 


	2. Soul Mate

Chapter 2 Soul Mate

I remember once when Harry told me that Michael liked me back when we went into 5th grade…

Flashback On the playground 1st day of school

Tina:" Hey whose class did you get into this year?"

Me:" Ms. Gordin what about you?"

Tina:" I have Mr. Linhart."

Me:" Aww man this sucks."

Tina:" I know."

Harry walked up to us and I asked him who he had, to which he replied," Mr.Linhart."

Harry:" Is Michael still in your class?"

Me:" Yes and he's annoying me more than ever."

Harry:" You know he likes you."

Me:" WHAT?"

Harry:" Yeah he does."

End

Looking back, I knew what he meant. I don't know why I didn't believe him then. Harry was Michael's best friend. Okay. My point is now that we are going to be in high school, there's going to be a lot more girls. More girls mean bigger percentage that Michael liking other girls. Bigger percentage means I'm dead.

Oh dear. I don't think I could handle seeing Michael with another girl again. I practically known him since forever and liked him since forever.

I told myself back in 6th grade that I should forget him and move on. I had liked him for 2 years and that was enough. I should get over him. But the more I try to get him out of my head, the more he pops up. Memories of us talking, doing projects and seeing him outside of school ground all floods back into my brain. It was like he was a part of me and forgetting him means forgetting a part of myself.

Alas, that idea was forgotten.

Over the summer after 4th grade, Tina and I had invented a game called Soul Mate. We were supposed to write a down the characteristic of the crushed we currently had at that time. Of course mine had always been Michael and Tina figured that out after a few game.

Once when I was on vacation, Harry, Michael, and Tina had played that game and Tina said that Michael's description had been exactly like me. Though, of course, I doubt it. Tomorrow my 1st day at Albert Einstein High school will begin. I just hope his loyalty for me is just as promising as it had been at the beginning of middle school.

* * *

Hi everyone. Sorry to disappoint you guys that this is still so short. I know quite a few of you wanted this chapter to be longer. But don't worry more is on the way and I have lots of time now since school is out. THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! You guys rock... now if you don't mind please review! 


	3. Things were Fine Before

Chapter 3 Things were Fine Before

First day of school today. This sucks. If I'm in Michael's class again I have no idea how on earth I'm going to act around him. But if I'm not, then there's less chance of him talking to me. But I'm not sure if I really want him to talk to me because I don't know if I would have the courage to talk back.

Argh this is bad. I no longer know myself.

Things were fine before I knew Michael. Everything was fine. I had friends, I was having fun, everything's okay. But after I met him, I was constantly worried. Worry about running into him, what would I say? What would I do?

But then I would remember all the fun times we had together before I knew I liked him. How my bad days would turn into good days just because he smiled at me, how my heart would flutter at the sight of him.

Now it's the first day of school at AEHS. I hate this now more than ever. Middle school was a blast, sure, but I miss the middle school days. For one particular reason is that when you date in middle school, it's steady. But in high school, you could go from fling to fling. Or even worse, two-timing someone. What about dances? From what Tina told me, you either go to the dance with a date or not go at all. But who's going to be THAT stupid and ask ME –the LEAST popular girl in the world of history -- out?

After School

Okay I survived my first day of school. What's more surprising is that I actually went to Geometry – 10th grade math - in 9th grade. Surprising huh?

I was so happy that I got into Geometry instead of more Algebra that I forgot that Lana was going to come to high school here. She was going to go to another high school before with Josh. She announced that out loud at lunch everyday in 8th grade on the last few days of school.

But Mr. Weinberger found out that she and Josh had been … um …you know …um Doing IT. THAT information was announced too right in front of everyone at the Graduation Dance. So Mr. Weinberger transferred Lana to AEHS, for Lana's own safety. Though I doubt that. Since when did Mr. Weinberger really care about Lana's safety? He let some high school guy invite her to a party when we were in 6th grade and let Lana and that other guy drink and drive.

How irresponsible can a parent be? So why does he care now if Lana's going to get pregnant at the age of 14? Or if Lana's going to catch STDs, HIV or aids? Since when did he ever become a responsible parent?

Okay back to subject. So Lana totally tormented me during Biology which was 2nd period. I walked in to the class greeted the teacher and picked a seat and sat down. Then I began to write in my notebook notes for my novel someday. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Lana appeared. Coincidently, my pen dropped so I bent down and picked it up. Lana saw me and said, "Ah, we still can't fit into a bra can we? Poor Mia ... might I suggest bandage?"

Before I could answer, she turned and walked back to her little groupies outside. Thankfully, there was no one else – except the teacher - in the room because it was a little early for anyone to be in a classroom.

3rd period was French class. Tina was in French with me because, as she claimed, someday, she might run into Prince William and they could talk fluently in French instead of English. I kindly reminded her that Prince Will doesn't speak French to which she replied," It's the thought that counts Mia."

Pfft like she really would know Prince Will some day. But I didn't say that. You have to give her a little dignity you know.

4th period was P.E which thankfully was not with Lana. I had enough of her torment about my bra size and my chest. It was the basics today. You know, getting to know each other, playing the name game. That kind of stuff. We didn't have to change today because we didn't get our uniforms yet.

Then it was lunch. It was okay since Lana and her groupies were outside eating lunch. Rumor has it that Lana saw a cute senior boy and was trying to get him to ask her out. But Tina told me that she was still going out with Josh, privately of course. Who cares?

5th period was G&T. Mrs. Hill was not in the room the entire time. So people just fooled around. Michael was in that class as well. He was, as usual working on his website, Crackhead, which was getting over 20,000 hits per month. I was working on my notes for my novel.

6th period was English. My teacher asked us to write a short introduction of ourselves and present it tomorrow in class. There's a new kid in the school. Felix Shortridge. Tina saw him and immediately fell for him. Since he was in my English class, Tina had without a doubt asked me to tell her about him tomorrow after school. Me and my big mouth. I should not have told her that we had to do that stupid intro.

7th period was history for this semester. Next semester's going to be Health & Safety. Great like I really want to learn about a bunch of dead guys.

Now I'm off to do homework. Geometry is killing my brain. English was a piece of cake as usual. But you know, even though I don't like this homework thing, the thought of Michael cheered me up.

* * *

Hi guys. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm very busy this time around because my aunt is thinking about buying a new car so I had to go with her. But I'll try . PLEASE press that purple button down there and give me your suggestion, comments or question or whatever. I don't care if you're annoymous. If you had done so already, go read KristinMilly, schwartzibrow or any of those good authors and you'll realize how much my stories suck. REVIEW! Please and Thank-you's 


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4 Conversation

Mia's POV Homeroom

Geometry took most of my time last night. I was up until 1 trying to figure out the problems. Michael IMed me last night and I printed out our conversation:

_LinuxRulz: Hey Mia. How's algebra coming along?_

_FtLouie: You mean Geometry._

_LinuxRulz: No I mean algebra_

_FtLouie: Well guess what Mr. Smarty-Pants? I got into Geometry._

_LinuxRulz: _

_LinuxRulz is offline_

_LinuxRulz is online_

_FtLouie: What happened to you? You're not mad because I called you a smarty-pants, are you? _

_LinuxRulz: _

_FtLouie: Look I was just joking about that._

_FtLouie: MICHAEL!_

_LinuxRulz: Sorry I just zoned out for a moment. No need to yell. And no I'm not mad about the smarty-pants thing._

_LinuxRulz: I cannot believe you got into Geometry…_

_FtLouie: You don't need to tell me about my lack of intelligence. I already know._

_LinuxRulz: I didn't acknowledge you your lack of intelligence. I'm just saying that even though you're a genius your math skills aren't that great._

_FtLouie: Which in other words means you acknowledged my lack of math skills for a genius._

_LinuxRulz: That's not what I said._

_FtLouie: That's what you meant._

_LinuxRulz: Look I don't want to fight about this._

_FtLouie: Sure you don't._

_LinuxRulz: I just wanted ask you if you need any help with alge – I mean – geometry, I can help you during G&T._

_FtLouie: _

_LinuxRulz: Mia? _

_FtLouie: Y- yeah sure t-that b-b-be great._

_LinuxRulz: Mia, are you okay?_

_FtLouie: yeah I'm f-fine._

_LinuxRulz: oh yeah since you're in Geometry, whose class are you in?_

_FtLouie: Ms. Spears. Why?_

_LinuxRulz: Oh okay. No reason._

_LinuxRulz is offline_

That was so weird. Why would he want to know why which class I'm in for geometry? But he's going to tutor me in G&T and that's for sure.

French

I told Tina the conversation I had with Michael and she replied

_Duh I told you he likes you Mia – T_

No he doesn't. He's just trying to be nice. – M

_But he took you to the Graduation Dance last year remember? – T_

I know but still. Harry asked you to the dance. He doesn't like you like that. – M

_That's different. – T_

How Tina? He's a boy. He asked you to the dance. Michael's a boy, he asked me to the dance. Just because Harry asked you does not mean he likes you. It's the same thing with me and Michael. – M

_No it doesn't Mia. Harry and I are just friends – which reminds me, don't forget to tell me about Felix after school – he asked me as a friend and I went with him as a friend. Michael asked you because he likes you. And you went with him because you like him. Do you deny it? – T_

No – M

_Exactly! – T_

But that doesn't exactly prove that Michael likes me. – M

_It's pretty obvious Mia. – T_

It is? – M

_Of course, he hel-_

Unfortunately Tina didn't finish writing her note because Madam Klein saw her writing when she was supposed to be looking at the board.

Lunch

OMG I am so tired. We had to do the pre - fitness testing today and we had to run 1 ¾ mile. I didn't finish last but it was pretty tiring. You know, running around the track.

G&T

When I came into the G&T room, Michael was sitting next to my usual spot, with his laptop. I took a deep breath and walk to my usual seat, sat down, and said, "Hey Michael."

"Hi Mia, just hold on a second, let me finish next month's edition of Crackhead."

Well I was curious so I took a peek at it. The layout was Star Wars. But before I can look at it in detail, Michael caught me and close and saved the document and turned off him computer.

At last, I managed to grumble, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You were going to see it next month anyways."

"But on the actual web page you have some documents that are locked. And the layout requires you to subscribe."

"God Mia. I already said that it was okay."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, I don't want to fight about this. Let's get moving."

Then for the rest of the period, he didn't talk to me except to explain geometry. I wonder what made him so touchy today. He's usually the one full of enthusiasm.

But with his explanation, I actually finished the homework with 30 minutes to spare in G&T. Michael went back to his computer to work on Crackhead. I, not wanting to disturb him, worked on my novel notes. I came up with the following:

1) A girl found out that she's princess and tries to decide whether or not to accept the throne (except this wouldn't work because I know nothing about being a princess. I'm not anywhere near of being a princess myself)

2) Girl meet boy. Girl likes boy. Girl loves boy. Girl marry boy. Boy meet girl. Boy like girl. Boy love girl. Boy cheats on his wife. (This is not possible. As in I'll never know what it's like to be loved by a boy that's not your dad or brother or someone related to you.)

3) A boy's guide to girls (J/K! )

4) A story about my life but writes it as someone else (now this is possible. I know this is possible. I mean come on, how hard can it be to write an autobiography of yourself but not say it's an autobiography?).

Writing

Okay, so you know how I was talking about English being a piece of cake? Well it's not. My plan for a short summary became very tricky. You see, not many important things happens in my life. So, instead I summed up a resume - which was fine - as the following:

_Name: Amelia Thermopolis (known as Mia)_

_Age: 14_

_Year in School: Freshman_

_Sex: Female_

_Description: 5 ft 9, grey eyes, triangular messy hair_

_Hobbies/Interests: Writing, surfing the internet, reading_

_Pet: 1 cat Fat Louie or Louie for short._

_Best Friend: Tina Hakim Baba. She has been my friend since 4th grade._

Coincidentally, Felix as well, did a resume. This made my job easier.

_Name: Felix Shortridge_

_Age: 14_

_Year in School: Freshman_

_Sex: Male_

_Description: 5 ft 9, brown eyes, short brown hair_

_Hobbies/Interest: Reading, surfing the net_

_Pets: 2 dogs_

_Best Friend: Michael Moscovitz. They are in Computer Club together._

He didn't give out his pet's name; however, as he said it was way too embarrassing. The teacher didn't ask further to give him his privacy.

* * *

Thanks to Liss and Kristin for the advice. I'll be sure to change it in the future. ).

schwartzibrow - yes I did know Felix's last name. It's nothing really.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now I need to know ya opinion on this so I know what you guys like. So in other words review!

P.S I won't be updating this until Wednesday the 29th 'cause my internet's going to be down. I'll miss you guys and your reviews!


	5. No Expectations at All

Chapter 5 No Expectations at All

Mia's POV

Safe at the loft back home, I gave Tina my notes on Felix. I was so tired from staying up late last night to finish my geometry homework, that I almost fell asleep before Tina was yelling, "That's ALL?"

Jeez! She really needs to calm down. A girl needs her rest and I believe it was Tina who told me that.

"What's all?"

"That's all the notes you took on Felix?"

"Yeah that's all he said."

"Mia, if this is all then I wouldn't have even asked you to take notes on Felix for me at all. I mean, I appreciate it and all but all these notes are totally obvious."

I couldn't agree more Tina but that's all he said. But I didn't say that. But now I realized I probably should have said that instead of," Look Tina, I'm really tired from last night. You're lucky that I didn't fall asleep let alone taking any notes at all."

"Why is it my problem that you didn't get a good night sleep? I'm not the one who forced you to stay up last night. So why is it my problem that you were talking to Michael on IM? In fact I don't even know why I'm supposed to be the person for you to yell at whenever you're not happy! Good Bye!"

Then she just stormed out of the loft. God she really can be touchy sometimes.

I began to regret what I said to her as everything starts to sink in. Tina left the loft. She was mad at me. She-

Then the phone rang and I picked it up," Hello?"

"Is Helen Thermopolis there?"

"No, is there anything you want to tell her and who are you?"

"Do you know when she's going to be home?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Okay tell her to call Philippe once she gets home. Have a nice day."

Then he just hung up.

Gosh why is today so out of control? Then the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia, it's me Michael."

"Hi Michael what's up?"

"Nothing much, listen, there's a geometry test coming up on Thursday. Do you want me to help you study?"

"How'd you know there's a geometry test coming up?"

"Never mind that, just tell me do you want me to help you study."

"You mean tomorrow during G&T? Sure I guess."

"No I mean right now."

"Right now?" I finally managed to squeak out after a long silence.

"Yeah right now."

"Uh, well um..."

"Mia? Mia? Are you there?"

"Yeah I guess so. Come on over."

We said our good-byes and he said he be over in 15 minutes to help me study and if I need it –

MICHAEL'S COMING OVER IN 15 MINUTES? Holy Cricket! The loft is a mess!

So for the next 10 minutes or so I was cleaning up the loft, making sure everything was in place. You know. That kind of stuff.

Then the door bell rang and after making sure the loft was clean and there's no laundry on the floor, I went and open the door. But to my surprise, it was not Michael standing.

Oh no. Not Michael. Actually it would have been better if it was Michael. So you know something's seriously wrong when I say that it'd be better if it was Michael. If it was Michael, at least I had expected him. But I had totally not expected the person in front of me.

No expectations at all.

* * *

Okay so I just got my own computer back today. And do you know what's the first thing I did? I checked my e-mail hoping you guys would give me some comments on this story. And imagine my disappointment when I found out only what 4 reviews?But thanks to those of you who reviewed. Here's your cookie and whatever you want!

Cpaa : Look at down at my other message to KristinMilly

KristinMilly: I know you don'tstammer in IM. But, Michael and Mia had been close at one point that they have a sort of connection with each other. If one's feeling blue then the other can kind of detect that feeling even if they aren't face-to-face. Make sense? I just had to write it that way so it be obvious that something's kinda wrong with her. You did miss the importance of Felix. Of course Felix is important. Otherwise I wouldn't even mention him at all. Ehh maybe just a little bit.

I know this is short but bear with me. I just got back my computer. I been on my dad's laptop all week and I got used to how his system works. But anyways, REVIEW! I really do need your opinion no matter how unimportant you thinkyour opinion is. It's important to me okay? yeah. so in other words you must press that purple buttom down there and leave a comment.

P.S Sorry that my A/N is so long. Review please!


	6. Say WHAT?

Chapter 6 Say WHAT?

Mia's POV

Okay so this guy (who he claims he is Philippe), just all of a sudden shows up at loft without a warning. He says he's here to wait for Mom.

"Um sir? She's not home yet. I thought you said on the phone just to tell her to call you

"Yes but this is important so I thought I would come here and talk to her face to face."

"But no ones home and I'm about to leave."

"Ah do-

At that exact moment, Mom appeared out of nowhere,"Mia, honey, what are you doing standing at the door?"

I turned and saw that the mysterious man had invited himself in.

"Mom, there's a man named Philippe who claims that he needs to see you."

Mom's face turned pale then and she said in a voice that I could barely hear her, "Philippe?"

I nodded and she added," Come Mia, if there's a guest in the house then we must entertain them."

"But Mom, who on earth is that guy? Why is he here? Why does he need to talk to you?"

"You'll find out. I hope you have the next hour available."

"Uh, actually no. Michael's coming over in like 5 minutes to help me study."

"Well Mia, I guess you have to cancel that."

"Mom! You know very well that I like him and ..."

"Honey, I know that, but what we're about to talk may very well concern you too Mia. As a result, we need you there."

"What do you mean, we? Mom, do you know him? Is there something that you're keeping from me?"

"Come in Mia. You'll find out."

I obeyed. I mean there's no point in arguing, seeing my Mom would drag me there if she needs to. Besides, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can be done and that weirdo can get out of my life.

I went inside and closed the door behind me. Turning towards Mom, I asked." Okay so what's going on with this?"

The mysterious man replied," Mia, I trust you have studied countries of Europe."

Duh. "Yes I did."

"Well have you studied the country of Genovia?"

"Yeah..." I replied, not knowing which direction this is heading.

"Do you know the current ruler of Genovia?"

"Yes."

"Well Mia, I'm the ruler of Genovia."

"Yeah so? I mean what does this have to do with me?"

Then that guy looked sharply at my mom and whispered harshly," You never told her about this?" like I totally can't hear him. That's right, go on now. Have your little sweet talk.

"Well I uh... no," that was my Mom's reply.

"Well, Mia. You are the Princess of Genovia, next in line for the throne."

It didn't sunk in at first so I said," Why? I'm not your daughter or anything... am I?"

Then it all sunk in.

"No way. No way am I your daughter, no freaking way."

"Yes Mia. You are my daughter."

Wait a minute, WAIT A MUNITE! You mean to tell me that my father is the Prince of Genovia. Did I miss something here?

"Now that you know that he you're father, you have to move to Genovia..."

Say WHAT? Not only am I the princess but I have to MOVE? To Genovia with a guy that I barely know? Is my mom crazy?

I couldn't help it, I started crying then. At that exact moment, Michael came in. But I didn't exactly care then if he's going to see me crying. I didn't care.

Michael came in and saw mw crying and asked my mom, "Ms. Thermopolis? May I take Mia for a walk at the zoo?"

Awww, he's such a sweetie.

"Of course Michael."

Then I just hurried out of there. Even though I hurried, I could still hear the mysterious guy (or Dad as Mom said I'm going to call him from now on. No more of that mysterious man issue) saying," You're letting that boy taking Mia out alone! Do you know how dangerous it is outside at this time of the hour? Who is that-?"

I don't care if he's the Prince of Genovia. I rather not be a Princess and ask him to get out of my LIFE!

But unfortunately, that's not possible anymore.

* * *

You guys have to review! As schwartzibrow said on her story, throw in some mean ones if you must if that's going to get you guys to review. I checked the story hits are like over 850 but the ones that are actually reviewing are like 1/32 of those hits.Or even 1/ 64.

This story is not finished completely you know! The detail can always be changed if you guys would just review and leave some comments on how you would like the story to go. I'm happy to take your idea and somehow throw that into the story even if I have to rewrite it if it's a good idea. Or I might write a new story about it and publish it(you'll be credited)! Or not. But anyways REVIEW!

P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	7. Now More Than Ever

Chapter 7 Now More Than Ever

Michael and I walked to the zoo in silence. Well, maybe not in silence to me since I was kind of crying. When we got to the Penguin House at the zoo, Michael asked," So whats the problem?"

"Everything in my life."

"Everything?"

I didn't say anything.

"Mia, I'm sure whatever it is, it's not going to affect everything in your life."

"Well if you call my dad just barging into my life and tell me that I'm a princess and I have to move to Genovia not everything in my life, then I guess so."

"Well I- what!"

I sighed and repeated slowly, "My dad is the Prince of Genovia. Since I'm his child, I am the legal heir to the throne, meaning I'm the Princess of Genovia. In conclusion, I have to move to Genovia and learn how to be a proper Princess and how to rule Genovia one day.

"You're a Princess?"

"Yeah I know, surprise, surprise."

"Well, didn't you ever wonder who your dad is? Didn't you ever ask your Mom? I'm mean, it's not like you could be born without the help of some guy's sperm."

"Ugh, Michael, too much detail. Of course I asked. I asked my Mom like a hundred times who my dad was supposed to be. But in the end, she just told me that I'll find out when I'm ready for it. At one point she even lied to me and said my father died! And now just out of the blue, they think they could just barge into my life and tell me what to do."

"Mia, I'm sure your father didn't mean it like that. There must be a reason he wanted you to grow up not knowing you're a Princess. Why don't you ask him or your Mom?"

"Okay maybe you're right about the Princess part. But having my own mother lying to me and saying that my Dad died! I'm sorry but that's just a bit too much. Do you know how miserable it is to know that my dad died at the festival every year after seeing all those other kids so happy? How hard it is to go through another of Lana's torment just because I don't have my dad with me? How hard –"

I couldn't continue. It was like all those memories ripping through me. I was crying again before I knew what was happening.

"Mia, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Michael, but I can't help it. He's my own dad for goodness sake. How can he let me live through all those times. Did he even know I existed?"

"It's okay Mia. It'll be fine. I'll be here to go through it with you."

"Really?"

Now that really cheered me up. I mean, come on, the love of my life just said the most precious thing ever.

"Really. Do you want to go home now?"

"No."

"Well that's obvious. Want to hang out at my house? You can call your parents to at least tell them that you're safe."

"Sure I guess. I have no where else to go."

"What about Tina's?"

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

"Well you know your new best friend Felix? Well Tina kind of has a little crush on him. Since he was in my English class, and we had to do an introduction about ourselves, Tina asked me to tell her about him. I drew up a small list and she kind of got mad at me because it was kind of ...short."

"Tell you what, we go to my house right now and when you call your parent's house to tell them where you are, I'll write out a long list of Felix do and likes. Then you can call Tina and say you're sorry and make up. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great."

Then I couldn't help myself. It was kind of like my invisible assertive self took over and I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here Michael. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Me too Mia. Me too."

So now we're on our way to the Moscovitz apartment building. Michael said now I can meet his annoying older sister Lilly. I laughed when he said annoying in an annoying kind of way. It was so cute that I couldn't help myself.

I just hope Michael's right. I really hope I could make up with Tina. I really need her support now more than ever.

* * *

Aww thanks for all the great reviews you guys! I'm quite honored that you guys are reading my story. For those of you who asked about Lilly, she will be making an appearance. I'm still working on that part even though I changed it about thousand times already.

Cpaa: I believe your 2 questions are answered in this chapter. If it's not leave a review with your e-mail and I'll answer your questions personally as long as it's not a spoiler.

Keep up all the good and bad reviews! Thank you!


	8. Just A Friend

Chapter 8 JustA Friend

Mia's POV

I went to Michael's room and picked up the phone. Nervous, I dialed Tina's phone number. After 5 beeps, she still didn't pick up the phone and her voice on the said:" Hi it's Tina. I'm not home right now. Please leave a message and your phone number and I'll call you back ASAP."

Looks like she's still ignoring me. "Hi Tina. It's me Mia. Look, don't delete this, this is important. I'm really really sorry for all the trouble I caused between us. I really want us to make up. I need your support now more than ever Tina. I really do. We really shouldn't let a guy get between us. Well I'm at the Michael's and I think you know his phone number."

I hanged up and at that exact moment, the door opened up. Michael came in and asked," So, how'd it go?"

"Bad."

"She didn't talk to you?"

"No. She's ignoring me. But I left a message."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"Where's your sister Lilly?"

"Apparently, she's still not home yet. Go figure, and she was supposed to be the responsible one."

I covered my mouth and yawned.

"Oh you must be tired. After all that you been through and all. Here, you can sleep on my bed until dinner time."

I nodded and muttered thanks and went straight to sleep. The last thing I remembered was Michael covering me with a blanket and said," You're welcome Mia, you deserved it. Sweet dreams."

* * *

I woke up to a pleasant voice calling to me," Mia? Mia! Mia, wake up. Dinners ready." 

Michael...

Oh my god! Michael!

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and said," Already?"

He chuckled and said," Yes, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, it was awesome. Especially when your bed feels so soft... oh my god!" I quickly covered my mouth.

"Well thanks for the compliment," He replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome good sir."

"Well, madam," He cleared his throat and said with a bow," Dinner is served," and offered his hand. I took it and try to walk graciously but obviously failed and tripping right in front of this girl.

"Lilly!" Michael all of a sudden squeaked - he looked so cute when he squeaked! - ,"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Excuse me, but I live in this house too you know. Who is this? Your new girlfriend?"

"No no no, I have no idea what you are talking about. She's just my friend."

"Hi, I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"M-Mia," I finally managed to squeaked out.

"Mia? _The_ Mia?" I saw Michael rolled his eyes.

"Um..."I saidnot paying any attention to her as she kept talking.

"... he has a crush on you..." Michael at that point seemed very nervous and quickly covered his sister's mouth. I don't know what he didn't want me to know about his crush-

HIS CRUSH ON ME? Could this possibly be true?

But then I remembered that I'm just a friend. Just a friend. That's what I mean to him. Just a friend. I can't believe I actually thought he might like me for a second. Just thinking about this makes my head hurt. I don't think I can take this.

Then, as if my invisible self took over, I quickly got up and ran out the door to the subway. I heard Michael call, "Mia! Wait up!"

But unfortunately, it's closed due to some repairing and would be opened tomorrow. Oh great. Of all the times I can figure out that I'm a princess and that Michael hates me, it just had to be today. I can't go home and Tina's not talking to me.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys. Sorry this took so long and it's so short. But I'm pretty busy lately with HP coming out and you know, volunteering...

Now I know you guys are all busy reading HP if you are a fan, but please I need you guys to save my life. I went to the doctor today because I been acting weird lately and the doctor said I had some kind of syndrome or something and it can be cured by reviewing. So please save my life.

All it takes is to press that purple botton down there and leave a comment.


	9. I Won't Be In His Way

Chapter 9 I Won't Be In His Way

I sat at the subway station all night and thought about all the things that happened. Tina and I never had a fight that lasted over 4 hours. Before 4 hours, one of us always would call and say sorry. But I have a feeling that it's not going to happen this time.

To add to that, I just found out that I'm a princess. I never in my entire life thought that I could be a princess. I mean, I knew my father was pretty powerful and rich in Genovia, given all the houses or mansions as I would call it. I would have gladly accepted anything than being a princess.

But I guess it was my destiny, even though I'm not a big believer on destiny. Just like it was my destiny for Michael and me to be just friends. Even though I tried to convince myself many times tonight that we were meant to be just friends, my heart still aches at the thought of what he said.

You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to think about my dad's suggestion and move to Genovia. Then both me and Michael can move on with our life. Not that Michael needs to move on with his life. I mean, his life's perfect. But I can move on with my life and forget about Michael. Michael can get on with his life and meet pretty girls and form a band and live his rock star life.

That was how his life is supposed to be. And that's how it will be for him. As for me? Well, I have to move to Genovia sooner or later so why not now? I'll go to Genovia, learn to be a princess and rule one day. That's how my life was supposed to be from the moment that I was born.

And I won't in his way.

But there's that little voice inside my head that says, "Why though? Why give up when you haven't even tried?" Then there's that second voice that says, "But he already said that we were just friends..."

And then they just argue over and over and over, until I nearly went crazy.

With that in mind, I decided to go home. Suddenly, I felt water trickled down my cheek. I looked up and saw that it's going to rain soon. Real soon.

I ran to the nearest place to escape the rain but I wasn't fast enough. The rain came pouring down on me and soaked through my clothes. Then I couldn't help myself.

I cried. I cried the hardest that I never had before.

Then out of nowhere, someone came up to me. I didn't know who it was. But it was not in my interest either. Suddenly everything seemed to black out and that was the last thing that I remember...

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a very comfortable place. I sat up and wondered where I am when I heard a lot of whispers, "She's awake! Hurry... go tell..." 

I looked around and saw a lot of kids that look awfully like Tina's brothers and sisters. Hmm, what is this all about? I mean...

Wait ... this room looks a lot like Tina's room too! It even has the Prince William's poster that we waited 5 in the morning to get. Maybe this is Tina's room!

But how did I get here? The last thing I remember was someone walking up to me... was that person Tina? No, it looked too tall to be Tina.

I got out of bed and walked to what I thought was the living room. But before I got there, I heard harsh whispers.

"But what?...why was she...how...world?"

"I don't know...her ...apartment..."

I didn't know who it was but they did not sound like people I want to be around with. Oh god. Please God, get me out of here. I'll do anything!

But I don't know what happened. Maybe I was not my usual self. But I just walked in.

... And I saw Michael and Tina sitting there talking. They stopped abruptly when they saw me coming in. Tina stands up and walked toward me and said in these exact words, "Mia, I sorry. I heard your voice mail. I went over to Michael's but he said you already left. I ran to the loft but you weren't home then Michael said you might be at the subway station..."

I stopped her in the middle and hugged her and said, "It's okay Tina. Everything's fine. I'm just glad to be here."

Michael came up to me and said, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Tina answered for me and said we could use her room. So, Michael just literally dragged me there and that's where we are now.

Oh great, more torturous words. Just peachy. No no no really. This is going to be an awfully long night.

* * *

Sorry guys. Got to end there. I'm in a very depressed mood since I read Harry Potter 6.

I got another idea for a fanfiction and it's currently being written and undergoing a lot of editing. I don't know when it will be done. I guess it'll be done when I'm satisfied with it. This story is reaching it's climax and it'll be finished soon. Then I'll have to finsh my other story Destiny Will Bring Us Together which I haven't updated in forever 'cause I'm rewriting the end.

Anyways thanks to those who reviewed and I'll update as soon as I get a chance to.

Reviews are always appreciated. You know that as well as I do.


	10. Off to Genovia

Chapter 10 Off to Genovia

Michael closed the door behind me and locked it.

Hmm, I wonder, maybe he's going to tell me he hates me and get the hell out of his life. I mean that's what I would say if I were in his place and didn't love me.

There was this uncomfortable silence between us and I chose not to break it because I don't know what I'll say once Michael says he hates me.

"Um, Mia...I...well...I..."

Wow I mean wow, I known Michael for almost all my life and he never once stuttered before. He always knows what to say to the teacher if he forgets his homework or can't run in P.E or something. He always comes up with this perfect excuse that was just, well, perfect. He never seemed to have to search for words to say to a person.

And yet, that's what he's doing right now, I am so special.

"Michael, look, I know what you want to say and I understand. Please don't say it to my face. That's all I ask."

"Really? You do? Great! Well, then I ..."

Then he kissed me. For a moment I kissed him back. Suddenly I realized I was kissing Michael Moscovitz the person who hates me and I pulled back. Before I had time to register everything in my mind I was crying once again.

"Look just because you hate me I don't need your sympathy!"

Then I just unlocked the door and ran out of there. I only had one thought in my mind at that moment.

I had to go to Genovia. Only in Genovia will I forget everything about this. Genovia was the only place that I can go. Genovia will give me the things needed to forget about everything in my past, though you might say lose my memory in some sort of accident might be easier. But you know it's not 100 guaranteed.

I ran all the way back home. I don't have a minute to lose.

"Mom? Mom!"

"Mia, honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, do you have Dad's phone number?"

"Yes but honey, I thought you didn't want to ever talk to him after this."

"I never said that. The point is I need Dad's phone number."

Mom sensed the urgency in my voice and wrote down Dad's cell phone number. I took the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Mia? How did you-"

"I'm moving to Genovia."

"You ...are?"

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

"Well that's excellent. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible. We have private jet planes right?"

"Yes."

"Can you send one over from Genovia tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning? Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Dad I thought you wanted me to move to Genovia?"

"Of course I do but ..."

"Then there shouldn't be any problem."

"Mia, let me talk to your mother."

"Dad, I'm 14 years old. I know what I want."

Yeah duh, I want Michael to love me and live a peaceful life.

"Mia, if you're moving to Genovia in any cases, we have to consult our mother."

"Alright, hold on."

I gave Mom the phone and watched her reactions as Dad was probably explaining the situation to her. She turned pale as soon I assume Dad finished.

I rushed back to my room. I didn't want to hear my Mom telling me that it was not worth it right now to go to Genovia.

Because I didn't have a choice.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of update lately. I've been busy with my job and volunteering and everything. Anyways thanks for all the reviews. You guys always rock.

Anyhow, school's almost going to start so I won't be able to update as much. But don't worry, this is almost over... unless I come up with a crazy new twist.

Reviews are always appreciated. You know that.


	11. Makoto and Ito

A/N: I have been so busy the past few month that I didn't have time to update! I'm so sorry you guys! My grandfather past away and I had relatives over then it was testing. But I want to thank all the reviewers! And all of you guys who's still reading...hopefully.

Chapter 11 Makoto and Ito

As soon as it sunk in that moving to Genovia means leaving Tina, I began to regret it. We've been best friends since forever and I couldn't help but wonder who I would go to when I feel mad, or sad, or lonely. I mean, whenever I have a problem, she was always there for me.

And……so has Michael.

I hate myself. I finally made up my mind to forget about Michael after 5 years. And I have the perfect excuse for it! Genovia needs me. I have to move there anyways sooner or later. I can't abdicate the throne or Genovia will go into the hands of the Amano family. It seems like my dad's side of the family has some Japanese relative. All of our close relatives are apparently dead. The Amano family is the only relative several times removed that have a son or daughter that can inherit the throne. But "dad" says he would rather kill Genovia than giving them the throne.

I heard from my dad's assistant Joe that Makoto Amano would inherit the throne if I decide to abdicate which, hopefully, he says that I won't. Why do people think I will be a good leader anyways?

I mean, I was never good with leadership. When I was president for Builder's Club for example, I couldn't even make a speech in front of all of my friends. Why would people think I will be a better leader than Makoto Amano?

Besides, he sounds like a nice guy. And I like the name. It sounds much more appealing than the normal Renaldo family name. But then again, I always have different taste than everyone else. And I heard that he has a fiancé named Ito. Ito Miura.

Anyways, if I want to move to Genovia, then I will have to, one day, inherit my dad's throne. Without the support of my friends, I would never be able to go through all of that. If I leave them right now, will I still be able to have their support when I need it?

Arrgh, this is just… so complicated. On one hand I want Michael and me to move on and forget about the other. But moving to Genovia to forget about Michael doesn't seem to be worth it if I have to leave Tina here.

I'll never be able to forget about Michael if I don't move to Genovia.

The phone rang. Uh no. Please don't let it be Michael. PLEASE. I'm right in the middle of thinking I can leave and forget about him, I don't need him to call me and make me fall for him and regret the decision I just made.

Wait a minute… that voice doesn't sound like Michael's it sounds like …Tina's!

I rushed to the phone.

"Hello? Tina!"

"Mia! Oh god! Are you okay!"

"Tina, I can't make up a decision."

"Whether to go out with Michael or not? Oh god! That's so obvious….."

What! Go out with Michael? What's going on?

"Wait, Tina! What are you talking about?"

"I have to get off the phone. I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere!"

Then, she hung up on me. Oh great.

* * *

I told Tina the whole story. I told her what I said to Michael and what I'm planning. I told her about me being the Princess of Genovia. She, of course, freaked out and said how wonderful that was.

"And… I don't know Tina. It's just so hard, making a decision like this."

"Mia, have you thought about why you never could forget about Michael?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, maybe the reason you could never forget about him is because you never _wanted_ to forget about him in your heart."

"….."

I was lost for words. Tina had solved the mystery I was wondering for 5 years in 5 minutes.

"And you might want to know that the reason that Michael wanted to talk to you was because he wants to tell you he likes you."

"So……..it wasn't because he hates me?"

"Of course not! If he hates you, why would he tutor you in Geometry? If he hates you, why would he take you to the Graduation Dance? If he hates you why would he be so worried about you?"

"He's … worried about me?"

"Yes! About you ran out, he told me how you had the wrong idea about what he was going to say. He was trying to reach you but you wouldn't pick up your phone. He thought you might be at the park but you weren't. He practically searched the whole New York City before he called me."

I pictured Michael being all worried and looking all over the place when, I was right here, safe at the loft.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I just told him I know where you were and told him to go home."

"How'd you know I would be home?"

"Well, where else can you be?"

I had to admit. Knowing Tina since 4th grade, she knew everything about me.

"Aren't you going to talk to Michael? Tell him how much you love him and confess your love?"

"Tina!" I laughed. She was always coming up with romantic ideas.

But in the end, she was right. I have to talk to Michael sooner or later.

"Oh and guess what?" Tina asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I guess Michael hinted Felix that I had a crush on him. So, when Michael was looking for you, Felix asked me out!"

"Wow! Really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mia, I couldn't have done it without you. Can I sleep over today?"

I just smiled and gave her a hug. After all, that's what friends are for. Now I just hope that I have the right words to say to Michael.

But that's for tomorrow. I guess when I was in the bathroom, she called Michael and said that I was okay and would talk to him tomorrow.

So, for now, I can just forget about Michael and have some fun.

But then, the door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened. And standing there was the least person I expected to be there.

* * *

And that's all for today! I'm sorry it had to be short. But I might update sooner than you think! I can't promise anything though. As always, please review and let me know that people are still reading...Thank you! 


End file.
